What are the Gods doing all day?
by Nantai
Summary: Do you know Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and first class hero? Well, he already told you a few stories from the gods nowadays. But the greek goddess Calliope asked her daughter to tell us a few more stories about the everyday live of the gods.


Do you know Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and first class hero? Well, he already told you a few stories from the gods nowadays. But my Mom, Calliope, wants me to tell more stories, so here we go!

 **Officer Artemis Agrotera**

"Are you kiddin' me?" Officer Agrotera was counting the minutes to the end of her shift down, just when the call came. She took a deep breath and answered the phone: "Boston PD, Officer Agrotera, how can I help you?"  
A faint voice whispered: "Officer, I need help, my Moms…they are arguing! A-and Lizzy hits her! She is drunk and calls her bad names…"  
Immediately Officer Agrotera was heads-up and asked alerted: "Where are you?"  
"211a Jack-London-Drive. Please come fast, I dunno how long Mommy can take this!"  
"We will be there in no time, but you need to tell me your name, sweetheart."  
"Tim O'Shelly."  
"Okay, listen, a patrol will be there in 5 minutes. I will come as fast as I can too! Can you open the door without your Moms noticing it?"  
"Yes, they are in the living room."  
"Perfect, do it and wait for the patrol to arrive. I am coming."  
After Tim hung the phone up as soon as the patrol arrived, Officer Agrotera got her jacket and was on her way downstairs when her boss called her.  
"Hey, Agrotera where are you going?"  
She took a few steps back upwards and told him she was up to a case of domestic violence. "A patrol is already there, but I want to make sure the boy is really okay." The boss nodded: "Then hurry and afterwards leave the work for today." She assured him she would and headed downstairs.

After 20 minutes driving in great nervousness she arrived at the crime scene and met the officers from the patrol in the apartment. It was a scene of destruction. The pastel yellow walls of the living room had pictures on them, at least until the fight got more intensive. The floor was covered in pillows, magazines, broken glass and dirt from a flower pot. In the middle of this chaos were two ladies, one covered in blood and dirt, the other one obviously drunk and aggressive. After seeing one of the photos on the floor she got a numb feeling, telling her, that something supernatural had his or better HER hands in this. In the child's room she discovered a frightened Tim who was cuddled up in his blanket and sniffed a little bit.  
"Hi Tim. I'm Officer Agrotera, but you can call me Artemis if you want. How are you?"  
The small face was covered in tears and snot and he tried whipping it clean with his hands before answering. "Is Mommy going to prison?" was his worried question which was completely understandable  
"I don't know, darling." She grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and cleaned his face. "Can you tell me, what happened before your mommies started fighting?"  
He sniffed and nodded. "Lizzy tucked me in when the doorbell rang. She went opening and I followed her because I wanted to see who was there. An old woman was standing there, I didn't hear what they were saying, but after Mommy returned she was kind of upset and didn't read my bedtime-story." He made a pause.  
"So, what was your other Mom doing by then?"  
"Jessy was in the living room and read her magazines. I think that's why the fight started, Lizzy said something like 'You are always reading these senseless magazines, why don't you read something else?' She never said something like this before! After that it escalated very quickly."  
Artemis gave him a hug and wondered if Eris was still close. Because no one else could have been this old woman Tim saw. She stood up and went back to the living room to talk to the Moms.

In the meantime Jessy sat down and Lizzy kneeled in front of her begging for pardon.  
"What do you mean by saying this old woman made you somehow upset?" whispered Jessy with her face covered with her hands. Lizzy sighs. "I don't know dear, but I didn't want to harm you. I was just so…so infuriated! I do not even remember why!"  
Agrotera stepped closer and asked: "May I ask you something? Did you met an elderly woman today who needed your help, but you didn't help her?"  
Jessy looked up and nodded slightly, "Yes, I was in a hurry because I needed to get Tim from the school. She asked if I could help her with her bags and I replied that I had no time. Do you think she…she cursed us or something like this?"  
Lizzy snorts and laughs "Don't believe in this nonsense! Nobody can curse us!" She smiled and added "Besides I am sure she just asked whether she could borrow our fryer and I told her that we don't have one."  
Officer Agrotera knew she had to find Eris and take her to the olympean court where the twelve gods will decide what her punishment will be. So she left the apartment and went searching for traces of Eris. She was sure Eris left as a beautiful woman since she grows from the anger of her victims and this victim has been very angry. She asked the crowd near the door whether they had seen an extraordinary beauty leaving the house and got the hint that she turned left and had about 45 minutes lead. Artemis stepped in a back alley and transformed in her real goddess form and called her hunting dogs.  
Together they soon found the trail which Eris took across the city and followed her to her final destination: a club for supernatural beings.  
Artemis cursed and went inside to search for Eris after re-transforming herself to Officer Agrotera because her appearance as well-known goddess would be very harmful to her mission. The big twelve aren't so welcome in these clubs and would cause a fuss.  
At the bar sat Eris in all her magnificence and told the story of her success over the O'Shellys. In the moment she mentioned how she cursed Lizzy into being aggressive to her beloved wife, Officer Agrotera put her badge on the table and said with a loud voice: "Thank you for your confession, you are under arrest for cursing and causing a case of domestic violence for your own good." Eris looked up and fakes being shocked. "And you are?" she asked with a devilish smile. Artemis took her handcuffs in her hands and transformed in her true form. "Artemis, goddess of the hunt and protector of the children!" She easily overpowered the startled Eris. "You broke multiple olympean laws and will have to face your punishment. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you by the olympean court!" Since the handcuffs are made of celestial bronze Eris wasn't able to move and grunted when bronze cut into her skin.

After bringing Eris to the Olympus Artemis finally could eat dinner in her favorite Asian restaurant and went home having the satisfying feeling of having done something good. She decided to visit Tim O'Shelly the next day to erase his and his moms memory of this incident with the old lady. They should not be able to draw the conclusion, that she had something to do with it, otherwise soon some monsters would try to find them and what would happen then is common knowledge.


End file.
